This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and particularly to so-called portable or battery-powered processor-based systems.
A web tablet is a portable processor-based system that enables wireless access to the Internet. The web tablet can be moved about a building, such as a house, to enable web interaction at locations not typically occupied by processor-based systems such as desktop computers. For example, a user may access the Internet from a kitchen or a living room through the web tablet.
The web tablet may include a wireless link, such as a radio frequency link, to a base station that may be, for example, a desktop computer. The user can view information at essentially any location reasonably proximate to the base station. For example, web tablets may be used to view information from the Internet, to accomplish instant messaging or chat sessions or even desk top functions to mention a few examples. The web tablet may interact with other appliances such as televisions. For example, a television program may have an associated Internet web page and that page may be viewed at the same time the television program is being watched. Also, the web tablet may be used like a remote control to control appliances.
Since web tablets generally have either no keyboards or only a limited keyboard, it is important that other controls be highly functional. Thus, there is a need for better ways to control the display of information on portable processor-based systems such as web tablets.